


A Miracle In New York

by totally4ryo



Series: Holidays In New York [3]
Category: FAKE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve at the orphanage.  A little drabble of Ryo’s thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The latest in the "Holiday In New York" drabble series. This stop: Christmas Eve.

Title: A Miracle In New York Part 1  
Rating: G  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee, Bikky/Carol (implied)  
Characters: Bikky, Carol, Mother Lane, OCs  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters.

Summary: Christmas Eve at the orphanage. A little drabble of Ryo’s thoughts.

============================================================

Ryo glanced around the common room in the orphanage, watching all the children excitedly opening or playing with the gifts they had gotten from Santa not long before. He felt a tug at his sleeve and looked over with a smile for the young child who stood with him. Kay was still struggling with the wrapping despite Ryo helping by giving her a head start. She looked up at him with big brown eyes, holding the box out.

Ryo laughed, and reached out to place the child on his lap. Together they proceeded to finish the unwrapping. “What have you got there?” Ryo laughed as the child started to giggle.

Kay, who was barely 4 years old, held up the box with a doll in it. “New dollie,” she squealed excitedly. “I had to give Sally away.” She pouted.

Ryo kissed the side of her head. “Sally’s happy,” he told her. “So what is your new dollie’s name?”

She stuck a finger in his mouth in thought, eyes on the doll still in the box. “I dunno. Help me?” She held up the box indicating she wanted the doll to be freed from its cardboard prison.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Ryo replied. He did most of the work, but allowed her tiny fumbling hands on the box to feel as if she was accomplishing something.

At least Kay snuggled against Ryo, box and wrapping discarded beside them, as she hugged the doll to her. Her wide eyes looked around at the happy scene before them.

Ryo followed her example, hugging the child close to him, assuring her she was never alone and was loved. His was only just another assurance since there were many others to make sure Kay and all the other children in the orphanage did not feel alone in the world.

He saw Bikky across the room with 2 year old Sandy, helping with unwrapping a gift. The child was giggling excitedly and laughing at whatever Bikky was saying to her. Bikky was smiling, looking affectionately at the child. Ryo’s smile grew. Bikky had gone from a street rat who visited the orphanage to teach the gullible ones the ways of the street to a big brother, looking out for his younger siblings and doing his part in keeping them from the normal ways an orphan can go. He had also gone from a scared, upset youngster who had lost the only parent he had to becoming Ryo and Dee’s son. The 12 year old showed promise of a bright future before him.

Carol was sitting not far from Bikky, holding a tea party with a group of four children, using the props one of the children had gotten as a gift. Occasionally the 15 year old girl would glance over in fond amusement at her best friend and future boyfriend, especially when several other toddlers had gathered around Bikky, who gladly gave them his attention. Carol was little sister and daughter to Ryo. Another member of the family Ryo had found himself part of.

Mother Maria Lane was sitting by the fireplace, one year old Danny in her lap and other children between the ages of two to 12 gather around her as she read from a book. One of the other helpers was going from child to child, offering from a platter a piece of fudge or brownie. The kind and loving nun was more than the Mother Superior and head of the orphanage. She was almost like a second mother to Ryo. She was the woman who raised the man who was Ryo’s partner and lover, the women Dee saw as his mother. She was also included in the family Ryo called his.

His eyes traveled until he came to the man who stood next to a festively decorated chair, in his red suit trimmed with white fur, a hat in the same material on his head. Ryo could only make out the jade eyes behind the false eyebrows, beard and mustache. Yet his heart still skipped a bet as he looked at his lover, who head a baby in his arms. The infant was 7 months old and the newest member to the orphanage. Green eyes went from the infant to also take in the warm scene before him. To Ryo, Dee was somehow the bridge that bought their odd yet wonderful family together. He was Ryo’s love, his life. And the reason why this Christmas Eve, he spent it laughing, while helping Santa give out his gifts, spreading the love he had in his heart to the children and those he called his family. He remembered Christmas past with his parents, and found he could smile fondly. His mind moved onto the holidays he later spent with his aunt and uncle, which were also happy and made him smile, but there was still an emptiness in him during those years. The years he could not spend with his aunt and uncle, he spent with friends, hiding behind a false smile and too much spiked egg nog, telling himself he was happy.

Then there was the year before, when he found himself alone. Thanks to Dee, he did not spend the entire night alone. He found while he was with Dee, he was not just acting happy. The hollowness in his heart from before Dee’s arrival had slipped away as he found himself in Dee’s arms, returning the kisses Dee gave him, feeling loved and really truly happy. They were not quite lovers yet. Ryo should have known then it was only a matter of time.

Since that Christmas, Ryo had finally gotten together with Dee and he had no regrets. He even found he did not regret having to wear the silly red tunic and tight green pants tucked into red pointed boots, along with the corny green hat on his head. He had agreed to be Santa’s special helper for Dee. For Mother. And for all the smiling faces within that room.

Christmas was once again a time to give love and to feel love for Ryo. The ghosts of the past were laid to rest. He wounds of his soul finally healed. He knew his parents were also finally smiling for him, knowing he was at long last, whole and happy.

He hugged Kay tighter, feeling a need to help some of these children heal as he finally was. He had received the greatest gift this year, and was willing to share it with others throughout the year and for years after.

He lifted his eyes again toward the man in red. This time, the sparkling jade eyes met his.

‘Yes,’ Ryo thought, ‘I'm finally whole,' as the warmth he had come to know as his love for Dee filled him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve at the orphanage. A little drabble of Dee’s thoughts.

Title: A Miracle in New York – Part 2  
Rating: PG  
Fandom: FAKE  
Pairings: Ryo/Dee, Bikky/Carol (implied)  
Characters: Bikky, Carol, Mother Lane, OCs  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: FAKE is not mine. We have Sanami Matoh for giving us Dee, Ryo and the rest of the 27th precinct characters.

Summary: Christmas Eve at the orphanage. A little drabble of Dee’s thoughts.

=============

 

Dee stood up, child in his arms, smiling at the happy scene before him. It was well past midnight, but once a year it was okay to keep the children up. Mother had made sure the younger ones were tucked in bed early, promises of if they were good and went to sleep, Santa would be arriving with gifts for them all.

Dee had to make sure he took the time when they were back at work to thank everyone at the 27th precinct for making this a very merry Christmas for the children at the orphanage. They had organized a Toys For Tots program around Thanksgiving, with all proceeds to go to the orphanage Dee had grown up in. Everyone had come through in a big way, not only in donating toys for the children, but with treats and goodies to compliment the usual supplies Dee always bought them. Many gave not just one toy, but several. Especially the single ones at the precinct who did not have any children to buy for. Cash donations were plentiful too. The most surprising was the very generous donations from Commissioner Rose. The Commissioner not only filled a barrel up by himself with gifts for the children, but also a very large cash donation that Dee designated as a new clothing fund for the children.

He had arrived earlier, at just about midnight, jingling bells and bellowing out, “Ho! Ho! Ho!” as the younger children piled into the room and surrounded him, excitement and delight in their eyes. Children young enough to believe in the magic of Santa Claus. The older ones went along with the ruse, even knowing who Santa really was, set to their tasks of explaining to the little ones that for that night, Santa asked them to be his helpers. The older kids, dressed in various states of something like elves got the kids into a line, while passing out snacks and hot chocolate. Bikky and Carol had joined the older ones in keeping order among the young as they waited with wide wonderous eyes for their turn to go to Santa and get their special gifts.

Now the older ones were going between helping out in this room and their own special party that was held in another room of the new orphanage building. Dee was still getting used to it. Thankfully the children took less time in adapting. It was still his home, as far as Dee was concerned, but the building Dee called home was now demolished and a skyscraper was being build on its spot. It made him sad thinking about it at times. He missed the attic. Even as an adult, he had still found solice going up there and losing himself in his thoughts, looking out the window.

But that was his own story. For the children currently living under the loving care of Mother Lane, the new building was bigger and better. They had amenities that Dee did not have growing up. He had to admit he was pleased with how things had worked out as a result of the bombing two years ago. It was good for the children. That was enough for him for acceptance. The children had a place more like a home for them, and he still had Mother in his life.

The bundle in his arms started to fuss. “There, there, little one,” he said softly. “I guess you’re getting hungry, huh?” He caressed the soft pink cheek of the baby tenderly, smiling sadly. “I know it’s not a good day for you, but I’m going to make sure it’s not a total waste either.” The baby reached out to grab his finger, brown eyes looking up at Dee. He allowed the baby to hang on as he looked up again. He noticed Ryo, looking content and happy, with little Kay in his lap as she cuddled her new doll, staring at him. Their eyes met. A wordless exchange of love in the look. Dee could not help smiling at Ryo.

This was not the same man he had walked into last Christmas Eve. It was not the broken man he held in his arms as they sat on the wet city street in the rain. He could see Ryo was healed, and finally taking the last step in truly moving on in his life. His heart warmed with joy for his lover. Ryo deserved to be happy, to feel happiness deep in his heart all year round. Especially on Christmas Eve.

He looked back at the baby in his arms, still holding onto his finger. “Now we have to make sure you get a happy ending too.” He lifted the baby to nuzzle its cheek.

Dee had been called to the hospital in the middle of the night three days ago. An out of town woman had been shot during a random shooting spree. A man overcome with Holiday rage started shooting on a street corner and the woman was hit. The infant with her was uninjured. She was in critical condition. Child services was overwhelmed and did not know what to do with the baby. The cop on call knew Dee and his background, so he had Dee called to the hospital, hoping he could place the infant temporarily in the orphanage.

Without protest, Dee took the child with him. Rather than waking Mother up in the middle of the night, he made a quick stop in a all night drugstore near his building to buy needed supplies for the infant and settled the baby with him for the night. He was thankful that the stroller was not damaged and it was the type that it could be converted into a bassinette. The next morning, he woke up early to call Ryo, letting him know he’ll be late. Before he had a chance to explain why, the little boy started to cry. Ryo was startled at first, then understanding once Dee explained he had to make a trip to the orphanage before coming into work.

Everyone was hoping the infant’s mother would pull through, but Dee got a call early that morning informing him that the mother had passed away. They had a name and address for the mother, who lived in Rhode Island. Being the holiday, it was taking time searching through databases and having authorities contacting in locating any relatives. The number the mother had listed to be called in case of emergency stated the number was out of service. Searches were still being made.

Despite the efforts, the infant in Dee’s arms at the moment had no family. Dee had been holding onto the baby every chance he had his arms free and was not needed to be doing something else. Once the final gift was given out, and the other children were happily opening their presents, Dee once again took the baby from Mother.

His eyes settled on the woman who has raised him from an infant. He grew up among many other children, had learned to share everything, including a mother’s love. Somehow, he still felt as if he had a real mother all his life. He had been raised in a home filled with love. He smiled fondly at the woman reading to the enraptured children before her. Each of them would understand how he felt, because he was certain they all felt the same.

There was something special, Dee knew she managed to find more time for him somehow without making the others feel neglected. He was always her pride and joy. As Dee watched, the room he was in wavered as he became lost in thought, remembering a Christmas past.

Dee never went without feeling he belonged to a family. He had a mother and a father if anyone asked. At least he did until he was 15 and he had lost Jess. Still he had Mother, and as his siblings the other children in the orphanage. As he got older, that sense never left him. When he moved out on his own, he still came back to see his mother, to play with his brothers and sisters, even if the faces would always change.

Somehow without warning, his family started to grow more when he found himself partners with the newbie to the 27th precinct almost 3 years before. He fell in love with Ryo. Ryo had taken in Bikky. Suddenly Dee found himself despite protests to the opposite to take an interest in Bikky’s well being and upbringing. He had new feelings he never had before. Bikky was not a little brother. As time went on, Dee realized Bikky was more like a son to him.

His eyes went to seek out Bikky, who was supervising a group of youngster playing with their new toys. Then they went back to Ryo. Additions to the family indeed. Though together less than a year, Ryo was his significant other, the man Dee intended to spend the rest of his life with. Bikky was their son. There was Carol, who was some strange mixture of little sister/daughter, despite her living with her aunt. Both Dee and Ryo could not stop the need to look out for her.

This Christmas, while standing among the usual sense of family Dee always felt, he had newer feelings of family. Dee was never one to whine about getting a bum deal in life; Mother never gave him the chance to. However, there was always something Dee felt he was missing, some part of him that felt empty.

Standing there, in his Santa suit, he knew the void was filled. He started to walk toward the kitchen where he could get a bottle for the baby. He noticed Ryo had gotten up to place Kay and her doll along with the other children around Mother. Before Dee reached the kitchen, Ryo was beside him.

“Do you need any help?” Ryo asked.

Dee smirked beneath his fake beard. “Right. You may be good with kids, but you’re still getting a hang of handling babies.”

“Well, I can’t get the hang of it if I don’t get experience.” Ryo leaned over and lowly added, “Like in some other things.”

Dee’s own eyebrows shot up beneath the phony ones as he caught Ryo’s meaning. He acted as if to cover the baby’s ears best he could with one hand. “Ryo! Please, not in front of the children,” he joked.

“Well, is this allowed in front of the children?” Ryo asked coyly, before leaning over to plant a kiss on Dee’s nose, which besides his eyes seemed to be the only skin showing through his disguise.

“Well, love is always allowed in front of the children,” Dee replied, leaning over himself to kiss Ryo’s lips. “Merry Christmas, Ryo.”

“Merry Christmas to you, Dee.”

Dee handed the baby over to Ryo and went to take out the formula. Ryo went over to a chair and sat down, cooing over the infant. “I should be sad,” Ryo mused, smiling down at the child.

“Oh?” Dee asked carefully, going about his tasks.

“Yeah. This little one lost his mother today. Maybe the only parent he has.” Ryo made a face which made the baby giggle. “But….” He looked up at Dee and smiled. “All I feel right now is love.”

“Well, then Merry Christmas indeed,” Dee stated with a loving smile. “In some odd way, I know what you mean. At first I started to have these tumbling feelings about being orphaned as an infant, but, yeah. I’m the same. I only feel love.”

“Is that bottle ready yet, Dee?”

“Just about. How’s about after the little tyke gets fed, we start heading home?”

“Bikky is staying here for the night,” Ryo said, grinning at Dee.

Dee handed the bottle to Ryo and leaned over for another kiss. “Oh really? Well, let’s get this little one fed and changed, then be off our way.” Dee grinned knowingly at Ryo, suddenly anxious for their private gift giving exchange once they got to Ryo’s apartment.

Ryo’s empty apartment.


End file.
